


Am I Worthy?

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pick up Mjölnir and everyone freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Worthy?

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure whether you would class this as a Thor/Reader but its not an OC so, do as you will.

Somehow I had been given the great honour of hosting the weekly Avengers dinner party. Where tactical plans and battle strategies for future alien invasions and terror threats were meant to be discussed but instead they all managed to get drunk and sing horrible karaoke until 4 am. Last time, in the luxurious penthouse of Tony Stark, Steve and i had a Wii dance off, ending in a smashed glass after I had fumbled on the last hammer dance and ended up on the floor covered in glass, crying like a drunken fool. Stitches were stitched, tables were replaced and Wii dance was banned from future dinner parties.

Checking that there were enough beers in the fridge to for the next seventy years, I relaxed for a quick second before the doorbell sent me rushing to the other side of my apartment.

Steve and Bucky were first, always punctual and polite, both of them offering food as a gift and neither of them letting me carry it to the kitchen. Bucky had of course worn a long sleeved shirt but no gloves. He was getting used to having his arm which was a great development since four months ago. And his hair freshly cut assured me he would one day be back to the Bucky, Steve was always talking about. Steve smartly dressed in a blue button down shirt and black dress pants. Everyone wore smart casual attire to these nights in hopes of fooling themselves to get things done, yet no matter how many suits and ties there were they always ended up draped over the couch or in some extreme cases tied around their heads or throw over a balcony.   
The two super soldiers walked into the living room where drinks and cups had already been set up and made themselves at home.

“So is this the show with the white haired dragon girl?” Bucky asked, holding up season 4 of Game of Thrones.

“Yep. Ill let you borrow them if you wanna watch it. Do you like that sort of stuff?” I offered, setting some food platters down. I wasn’t entirely sure on what he liked or didn’t or what he had seen or not.

Bucky hesitated for a second, looking at Steve for guidance on his decision making. Steve shrugged insisting he had never seen it, to which I grabbed all four seasons and shoved them in the pocket of Bucky’s woolen coat hanging on the coat rack.

“You do not leave the avengers tower until you both have finished it” I instructed them both. They nodded slowly, knowing my intensity when it came to TV shows, Steve turning to Bucky to now explain Lord of the Rings.

Before I could get a word in, the doorbell rang again, this time bringing Tony, Clint, Nat and Bruce. Quick kiss on the cheek to greet them all and instructed them to place their gifts in the kitchen them follow the hallway into the living room. Bottle of wine from Bruce, mijito mix from Tony and a two cakes from Nat and Clint.

“hey..uh…where’s Thor?” I called out to Nat as she walked down the hall.

“he’ll be here soon, don’t you worry” Tony called out from the front of the line.

He better be here soon otherwise I’ll beat his 6’6ft ass.

* * * *

Pizza had arrived a lot later than expect but thankfully karaoke had not started. That would be saved for a later time after we all broke out Tony’s mijito mix. From the kitchen, I could still hear Clint and Tony arguing over who had won that round of Uno and who had to pay from the next round of food that would be ordered.

Heavy footsteps entered my kitchen and I looked up to see Thor carrying a full case of beer. First thing different about him was that he was not dressed in usual Asgradian armour but in real life human clothes. Clothes from a midgardian shop ‘that were extremely tight and uncomfortable’ quoted by the God himself but now he wore black jeans, v neck grey shirt and burgundy coat. His hair loosely tied back, something I had not seen was very surprised at.

“Hello” he smiled sweetly, placing the case down on the floor then his magic hammer on the kitchen bench.

“is that all for you?” I joked, using the knife in my hand to point at the box.

Thor walked around the bench, laughing and opening the pizza boxes to inspect what was inside. “I do believe i could drink it all given the challenge” he closed the last box and leaned over the counter to give me a kiss on the cheek, a friendly greeting but of course sent me into a complete meltdown.

“Hello” he whispered, giving my cheek a proper kiss instead on that usual cheek to cheek thing.

Oh dear god.

“You said that already” I muttered but added at laugh at the end so it didn’t seem so serious.

“I know, i just wished to bid you hello again” he smiled perfectly at me before turning to walk and greet the rest of the avengers.

My whole face heated up and I had to turn around to hide the gigantic smile on my face. My stomach was still freaking out and I don’t think I would get control over I any time soon.

Oh dear Odin.

 

* * * *  
With the food all set up with plates and napkins, I called everyone in. Just like a herd of teenagers running into lunch, my tiny kitchen was soon filled by The Avengers. Tony was demanding he should get V.I.P treatment and be offered food first then seated away from everyone else but Nat hit him upside the head, shutting him up. As small as my kitchen was, having Thor’s hammer on the end taking up space did not help the cause, so I reached over to move it.

Grabbing onto the handle, I picked it up with ease and moved it to the counter behind me. It hit the marble with a metallic tink and seemed to be fixed in place. Having turned back around, everyone was now staring at with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

“was i not meant to move that?” now scared that i had done something horribly wrong. “I’m so sorry, I’ll put it back” and moved it back to its original place but everyone stayed the same.

 

after moments of silence I still go no response from anyone but shocked faces. 

“What did I do?” Now upset but no one was telling me what I had done wrong. Would I lose my job? Would I die? Ohh no, was I going to be put on some witness protection program? Would I be summoned to Asgard because I broke something? Oh no. I’m going to die.

“No way. Its rigged. She did not just move it” Tony blurted out first, dropping his plate on the table and running over to where the hammer sat. “I’ve been trying for months” He gripped onto the handle and pulled but it didn’t move.

Why wasn’t it moving? I thought everyone could move it! I looked over at Thor to see him smirking at me.

“What? Why are you smirking at me like that? It’s your bloody hammer. Why am i the only one who can move it?” I shouted at him, throwing my hands in the air. My actions completely justified at the fact i had moved something and apparently no one else could. “Why can’t anyone else move it?”

“Because they are all not worthy” Thor answered simply. He did not move from his spot next to Steve, who still looked shocked but a nudge from Bucky got him sorted out.

My head spun. “Worthy? What? It’s a bloody hammer” I was stuttering and rambling, unable to come to terms with what being worthy had to do with anything. Everything seemed to come crushing down, for some unknown reason. This was not a big deal but it felt it was the end of the world. “You know what; I’m just going to go for a drink. You guys eat, I just need a moment” and i quickly left the room.  
“how the hell did she lift it?” Tony grunted as I walked away.   
“you heard Thor, Stark, she’s worthy and you’re not” Steve sniped.   
Not a seconds later there was the sounds of glass smashing and a loud up roar of everyone cursing Tony.   
Once on the balcony, I collapsed into the chair with drink in hand and my mind running through a thousand scenarios and reasons that even Doctor Who crossed my mind.

 

Unable to come with anything logical I just sat there, staring at the ice slowly dissolving into the pink liquid.

The sliding door opened, Thor stepping out with his coat in hand and place over my shoulders with a heavy drop. He crouched down in front of me and even then he was face to face with me. He just smiled, grabbing the glass out of my hands then holding mine them, his thumb rubbing my skin.

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft, unusual from the God with a booming voice that could probably break glass.

“Apparently, I’m more than alright, I’m worthy” I laughed looking up from our hands.

His eyes were so intense, not letting me see what he was thinking. Just pure blue. Thor then launched into an explanation of what his hammer, Mjolnir, was and why I was able to move it and no one else was. Thor, his father Odin and now myself, were able to control it, which meant it found me worthy enough to not only hold power over it but rule Asgard.

“so if I were to go to Asgard with you now and we showed your father, I would be able to rule Asgard?” Now extremely intrigued by this latest development and what was in store.

“Technically yes, but there are many other traditions that would have to be completed first and I do not wish to put you through that. Nor do I wish to take you back to Asgard”

“oh come on, I’d be a great ruler.“ I joked but still felt a stab of hurt.

Thor laughed and shook his head, gripping onto my hands tighter. “ my father is not all that welcoming to humans and I do not wish for him to frighten you away”

“Unless you father is a six headed spider, i don’t think he will ” 

Despite us both laughing, his hands gripping onto mine tighter, and stares just got more intense.

Thor suddenly moved forward, his hands no longer on mine but one on my jaw the other bracing himself on the chair. His lips pressed against mine, so softly despite his harsh movements. Stunned by his action, I was still incredibly quick to react. I kissed him back with lot more force that I had intended but he was not fazed by it, instead quickly grabbed onto my hips pulling me closer to him. I was still sat on the chair but him between my legs on his knees. His hands on my thighs and mine in his hair. He was defiantly a god of something and it was not just thunder. “Ohh look what we have here” Tony’s voice interrupted. 

Blushing bright red I pushed away from Thor, wiping my mouth from the lipstick then quickly rubbing the smudged red off Thor’s. 

“Well we know she is worthy of more than just Thor’s hammer” Tony joked before the sliding door was closed shut. 

Thor laughed and pressed a firm kiss on my forehead before helping me stand.   
The rest of the night was going to be interesting.


End file.
